I Love My Friends
I Love My Friends '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 3, 2012. Plot Katie, Logan and Olivia are planning to take their stuffed animal friends for a tour around the park. Baby Bop brings the wagon for the animals to ride in. But when their wagon breaks, it takes a friend like BJ to put it back together. However, not all animals can fit in the wagon. Learning about the horrible feeling of being left out, BJ proclaims that no animal should be left out. Barney produces a bigger wagon for all the animals to fit in. '''Stories: The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Katie (Kendall Hashimoto) *Logan (Lucas Kim) *Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) |-| Additional Costume Actors = * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Kyle Nelson) |-| Series Cast = * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Matt (Breuer Bass) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List # Our Animal Friends # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") # The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") # Rock Like a Monkey (Season 14 Music Video) # By Myself # Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") # What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") # Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") # Gonna Play Baseball (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # Being Together (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # This Is Not My Day (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # The Idea Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # Friends of Mine (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") # We're All Friends # I Love You Trivia *The production for this video took place in 2010. *This video marked: **The end of the Barney & Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012) **The first video since ''Come on Over to Barney's House'' to be in the "Classic Collection" series. **The only appearances of Katie, Logan and Olivia. *A widescreen version to this can be only seen if you download this in HD. *After not being used for 10 years, the Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video, since ''Barney's Christmas Star''. *Even though Riff doesn't appear in the new content of this video, he is mentioned. Category:Barney Videos Category:2012 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection